cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Britannicus
|connectedresources = }} Britannicus is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 55 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Britannicus work diligently to produce Wheat and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Britannicus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Britannicus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Britannicus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Britannicus will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Originally, Britannicus was a secretive order founded by the Knights of the Round Table over 1500 years ago. The orders main aim was to ensure the survival of Britain and the protection of her peoples. Shortly after the anarchy of '99 the British government officially handed power over to the order, as only they could restore order and ensure the survival of Britain. From its base in Solihull it quickly restored order and brought about a vauge resembalance of a nation. The genral public questioned the change of name from Britain to Britannicus. It was explained that part of the orders doctorine was to keep alive heritage, this included the ancient name of bothe the country (Britannicus) and the city (Londinium). The official title translates roughly to "Free Britons". With order now restored and the public content, Britannicus sought to become a major player on the world stage. The powerful and expansive New Horizon Network realised Britannicus's potentiol and offred them a place in the alliance. In exchange for military assistance, the alliance provided Britannicus with a lot of money, which Britannicus used to fuel a rapid growth in infastucture, technology and military. As the country grew, it attracted the attention of several outside nations. Many of these saw the resources available in Britannicus, and a period of rich trade followed. However one country noticed several different features and formed its own opinon of the country. This country was Linuxia, and for currently unknown reasons it started the "War of Mars." With the country at a suitable size for the time being, the government of Britannicus now seek for further expansion to help reclaim the British isle from the anarchy of '99 Military Army The Britannicus army is descended from the knights of the round table and as such have a long and proud heritage. The modern army is well equipped considering the size of the nation. They are well trained and incredibly loyal. Despite a surprise attack and defeat in The War of Mars, they managed to inflict almost the same casualties on the enemy. The average number of men currently is 1000, though this fluctuates. The training is extremly tough, and the soldiers produced are of the highest quality anywhere. Normally armed with M4 carbines as the low recoil allows them to extremmly accurate. However these weapons are produced in Britannicus and fitted with several upgrades, all of which cannot be revealed as it is a government secret. The army of Britain merged with Britannicus during the hand over of power. As there was a larger British force involved, the heirarchy is mostly based on the original British structure, although with a few changes. Also, British forces had to undergo the more gruelling Britannicus training in order to continue their service, but passed with flying colours. Air Force The air force of Britannicus is small, and for the time being will never rise above 20 aircraft. However, these small squadrons are well trained and have excellent planes. Due to this, they have not suffered any losses, but have inflicted severe casualties on the enemy, especially during the war of mars Wars The War Of Mars The war of Mars occurred mostly in March (its name derives from the ancient name for March). It ran from 2/29/2008 7:36:03 PM to 3/8/2008. Linuxia declared war on the grounds of 'general dispute,' though this was later proved false thanks to a copy of transcipts exchanged between nations during a brief truce half way through the war. These stated that Philofthefuture (Linuxia leader) had his 'opinions' and suspicions of Britannicus, and these led to the war. The exact reasons so far remain undiscovered though several academics have put forward their views. The war started, and Linuxia attacked Britannicus with a sustained bombing campaign, culminating in a battle which it narrowly won (171 Casualties Linuxia, 176 casualties Britannicus). This was followed by more bombing raids. After all of this, King Bja sought peace and the first truce began. However, fearing counter attack, the newly formed Britannicus air force attacked in a bombing run. Sensing reprisle, King Bja again sought peace, and the second truce began. Beliving the truce would soon be broken, King Bja sough help from the New Horizon Network. They offerd foreign aid, soldiers and support in the war. Several nations attacked Linuxia, though fearing the tense truce would snap, King Bja asked that they halt until a counter attack was launched. He then sought the conditions under which peace could be achieved. Philofthefuture demanded 20 technology. At this point aides tell us that King Bja belived that this was the real pretence for the war, to gain resources for the Linuxia and not a 'general dispute.' Hoping to maintain the shaky truce whilst mulling his options over, King Bja engaged in several diplomatic messages with Linuxia. These kept the peace for several days, but failed to determine the true cause of the war. Linuxia raised the cost of ending the war to 1 million + 20 tech. King Bja now belived this was mearly a war for fairly bad reasons, and it had cost a lot of money and lives. He said so, and received some carefully positioned diplomatic insults from Linuxia. By now however, alliance aid had arrived and Britannicus was now ready for war. King Bja engaged in several bombing runs and land battles which it won deceisively thanks to funds from the alliance, before asking the alliance to attack. Two nations took this up and assaulted Linuxia, though under careful orders from King Bja 'not to destroy the country'. The king still had not grasped the character of Philofthefuture and believed he may be a good person, and not worthy of destruction. Academics belive Bja was trying to rise above Philofthefuture and be the bigger man. Due to these, he offerd forgivness to Phil, and based his next moves on his response. Phil, with his country crumbling and only a few soldiers left began a series of bitter insults at the alliance and Britannicus. He counter attacked, but with little men he achieved only two defeats and lost several aircraft in bombing raids. Despite being offerd peace, he chose not to accept it. Faulty intelligence regarding recent attacks had led him to belive that Britannicus was dishonourable, and would not accept peace proparly. This was false, Phil gained reports of attacks, but failed to notice the time of occurrence, and did not realise that attacks by Britannicus had stopped after the 'Merciful Me' communication. He therefore belived that they had attacked after offering peace, and were therefore dishonourable. This was quite insulting, as Britannicus prides itself on its honourable conduct. As reprimand, Britannicus attacked with two bombing raids. When asked why he did not completely destroy Linuxia or use the new cruise missiles purchased, this response was given. "Despite grave insults, and a leader talking about honour when he himself has none, it would be dishonourable on our part to destroy a man who is on the floor" The war expired after limited engagements, and there has since been no contact between the nations.